Mizuki Saiga
Mizuki Saiga (才賀 ミズキ''Saiga Mizuki'') is one of Mikado High School student and also Hibana's younger sister. As the youngest A Rank Mercenary, Mizuki is one of Morito Hayama's classmate and ally. Character Information Appearance Mizuki has a short orange hair and yellow eyes. She is also appears to have a slender body figure. In school, Mizuki often wear the official uniform or military training After the Teyotoyo incident, Mizuki is wearing an eye patch on her left eye, which was scared during the incident. Personality Contrast to her sister Hibana, Mizuki is a cool headed and usually acted as the sibling's voice of reason. She is also even more flexible yet sharp to any kind of situations. Like her sister, Mizuki is also tends to also protect the weak from the devious men. She dislike anyone who harms children or senior citizens, and those who committed so as cowards. Behind her strong willed personality however hides her dilemma and inferior complex that once haunts her. Considered herself as the weakest, Mizuki tried her best to surpass her sisters . However, the sense of defeat has . That is until Morito's teaching has strengthen her resolve to be stronger to protect anyone from harm. History What is known about both Hibana and Mizuki is their parents have passed away in a unknown tragedy. At the age of 10, the siblings visited their parents's tombstone and mourn over their passing. That unknown tragedy has became the sibling's resolution and dedication to be strong. Plot ---Coming Soon!--- Teyotoro Crisis Some time after the Rikan Island incident, Mizuki was having a week off from her escort job and, as her vacation for US, delivering something. Coincidentally, she met Gisele, Yotsuba and Morito in the same plane to the US. Having suspicions about Morito and his "little" mission, Mizuki decided to go with Morito as her another vacation. Even after reached to the American boarders, Mizuki remained in the group and follow them through the boarding facility. In the facility, the girls (Yotsuba now shifted as Futaba) and Morito confronted the unfriendly American soldiers, who were have interest about them with one of them decided to have a "physical check-up" upon Morito. The brawl was came to it's sudden halt as Mizuki subdued by the female commander and instantly knocked out. On the next day, Mizuki joined the girls and Sorte's tribe to confronted he Child Room. While observing from afar, Mizuki learn from Gisele that something was wrong about the deal, while heard her suspensions that the "Myrta" they saw wasn't exactly the real one. The suspicion was confirmed as "Myrta" began to attack Sorte, only to be saved by Toshu. The girls then witnessed the heated battle between Toshu and Sorte's Dogma against Mammon to keep Mammon from Sorte. Much to the girls's horror however, it was Mammon's decisive victory as he shape-shifted as Sorte and used Toshu's confusion to decapitate him with a clean cut. With Sorte traumatized over the loss and held hostage by Mammon, who is returned in his normal form, the girls left no choice but to surrender. Mizuki and Gisele, without Kotonoha with them, were held hostage by the Child Room and witnessed the brutal ritual ceremony by Buster, with Sorte's father's bone and Sorte blood to create the bloody Teyotoyo Tattoo. During the ritual, Mizuki and Gisele then witness the Elder Chief came in and try to stop the ritual by made his plea to Buster; only to be horrified that Buster shot the Chief to it's his torso. As the ritual is succeeded and Buster demanded more blood for further to control the Teyotoyo Giant, Mizuki tried to stop Buster but slapped onto the ground. Had enough of Buster cruelty, Mizuki and Gisele stood up and defended the Elder Chief while insults Buster by calling him "chicken-head", for bullying the weak and young. Asked by Buster if she is weak, Mizuki self proclaimed that she at least stronger than him before charging towards him. Unfortunately, Buster is proved overwhelming to both girls and Mizuki was beaten badly by him before she rescued by the injured Chief, who survived the gun shot and attempted to rescue her even he is too beaten in the progress. Mizuki urged Buster to stop his beating while listened to the Chief's words: She is his first precious friend ever in his life and he is willing to protect them even he had to die for it. Unwilling to see more cruelty, Mizuki made her failed attempt to stop Buster, only to pushed back to the ground and prompted her to think about her weak power even though she is an A Ranked Mercenary; while helplessly seeing Buster trying to shoot the Chief in point-blank range. Miraculously, Mizuki and group is narrowly rescued by Morito and his group (Myrta, Mammon and Iria), who escaped from the unknown being into the Teyotoyo Temple. She urged Morito to escape but Morito showed no fear instead, further inspired Mizuki who claimed Morito as great and awesome. Although rescued and Buster defeated, the group face a new problem: the Teyotoyo Giant Toshu now reached to the temple, while grabbed an unconscious Sorte in his giant hand and absorb her into his body. To make matters worse, the giant now viewed everyone as Sorte's threat and decided to decimate them to make them pay for Sorte's torture, including Morito and his group.(Though Buster was actually responsible to Sorte's torture). Facing with the Giant's wrath, Mizuki and the group made their escape from the giant before saved by a tank shot from Daigo, the Hamelins and the survived pilot as it's rescue. She is then witnessed the Giant was firing another deadly energy beam to the tank. Fortunately, the tank is saved by an awaken Nanoha, who was deflect the beam. Days later, Mizuki was treated her wounds and returned to Japan. While Hibana hugged Morito for his return, Mizuki separated them apart before she is gave her gratitude to Morito, much to Hibana's chagrin. Abilities and Skills Being the youngest A Rank Mercenary, Mizuki is proficient in most handgun and knife combat. *'Knife Combat Expert' *'Fire Arm Marksman' Trivia *Aside from Morito's friends and foes (including Gisele) who knows better about Morito, Mizuki is the only Mikado Student has suspicions towards Morito's true identity. Category:Female Characters Category:Student Category:A Rank Mercenary Category:Mikado High School